Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), commonly referred to as drones, are becoming more readily available and have developed into a rapidly growing market. UAVs are now being used in a wide variety of industries, such as farming, shipping, forestry management, surveillance, disaster scenarios, gaming, etc. UAVs typically include one or more batteries to power the motors and other electronics on the UAV.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, indicates that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part (relative to the Earth surface) with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part indicates that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.